The Shell
by Agnese Potter
Summary: E' durante il suo secondo anno nella scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts che Lily Evans scopre che le cose non sono mai come appaiono. Ciò che a prima vista sembra banale e insignificante a volte può rivelarsi un vero e proprio incubo...


**Disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter fosse mio, adesso sarei alle Hawaii a prendere il sole e non a scrivere qui nel caos che io chiamo camera.

**Spoiler:** The Prisoner of Azkaban – Il Prigioniero di Azkaban. 

**Commento:** Questa fic è dark, angst... vi consiglio caldamente di non leggerla. XDDD So' che la mia abilità come writer è piuttosto limitata ¬.¬ ma la sto postando lo stesso perché ho scoperto che adoro torturare la gente in questa maniera. *sadistic grin* ^O^ 

**Rating:** PG 

**Nota 1:** per una volta ho fatto una fic in cui la tabella dei nomi italiano/inglese non è più lunga della fic stessa. Uniche cose da sapere: muggles=babbani e "DADA"="defence against the Dark Arts"="difesa contro le Arti Oscure". 

**Nota 2: ** Anche se il fatto che il PdV sia quello di Lily vi fa temere che questa fic non sia slash, non vi lasciate portare fuori strada! E' una preslash Sirius Remus.

**Nota 3: ** questa fic è considerata una sorta di seguito per The Bite (prima o poi la metterò qui su FFNet XD), ma si capisce anche se non la si è letta. 

**Nota 4:** solito ringraziamento al cervide XDDD e... per favore, ditemi che ne pensate!   


**The Shell**

**by Agnese Potter**

**Parte 1 di 3 (credo XD)**

"_Non sempre ciò che è giusto è facile da scegliere. _

_Crescere significa imparare anche questo."_

Ogni volta che mi ritrovo a leggere questa frase scritta sulla prima pagina del diario che tenevo quando avevo appena undici anni, le lacrime mi salgono indesiderate agli occhi. Ce la scrisse mia madre quando me lo regalò proprio il giorno del mio undicesimo compleanno. Un mese prima che quella setta di pazzi, i Death Eater, decidessero che la mia famiglia di semplici muggles doveva essere sterminata senza alcun motivo. Siamo sopravvissute al loro attacco solo io e mia sorella solo perché non ci trovavamo a casa in quel momento. 

Io e la mia unica, odiosa, sorella Petunia. 

Capita spesso che i miei pensieri si rivolgano ai miei cari genitori e ne sento la mancanza ogni giorno. Ma quando leggo queste parole, mi sento incoraggiata e riesco a celare le lacrime e a mostrarmi forte. 

Anche se è difficile 

e tremendamente triste 

non avere nessuno a cui appoggiarsi 

anche solo un attimo 

giusto per riprendere fiato. 

Chiudo di scatto il diario. Basta piangersi addosso. Ho promesso a Remus che oggi pomeriggio avrei studiato con lui e non voglio farmi vedere triste; capirebbe subito che c'è qualcosa che non va e rischio di rovinare il morale pure a lui. 

Metto il diario in fondo al mio baule, prendo la borsa coi libri e mi avvio veloce verso la biblioteca. 

Arrivata al solito tavolo, giusto davanti alla sezione 'DADA' mi accorgo che c'è Peter ad aspettarmi. 

"Oh, Lily... Remus ieri mi ha detto che vi sareste trovati qui oggi pomeriggio." 

"Beh, avevo appuntamento con lui per studiare. Ti va di unirti a noi?" 

"Ecco... ci sono stati dei problemi e si è rinchiuso nel dormitorio. Non vuole parlare con nessuno..." 

"Problemi? Che tipo di problemi? Non dirmi che non vuole parlare neppure con Sirius." 

"Non posso dirti niente... sono solo venuto a dirti di non aspettarlo perché oggi non verrà." 

E lo vedo andarsene. 

Non avevo mai visto il povero Peter così triste. 

Cosa... cosa sarà successo? 

Non posso sicuramente starmene qui a studiare come se niente fosse; Remus è molto più importante di qualsiasi compito di scuola. E poi chi può dirlo, magari con me parlerà. 

Prendo la borsa frettolosamente e mi precipito verso il dormitorio dei Gryffindor. Arrivata nella common room salgo le scale che portano verso la sezione maschile e rimango stupita nel vedere Sirius - oddio, non sembra neanche lui - seduto giusto fuori dalla porta, con la testa fra le mani. 

Di James e Peter non c'è traccia. Che siano con Remus? 

Mi siedo vicina a Sirius - sembra proprio che abbia bisogno di un po' di conforto - gli passo un braccio sulle spalle, affettuosamente. "Sirius, che è successo? Hai... hai litigato con Remus?" 

"Io... io ho rovinato tutto. Sono solo un idiota. Ho... ho rovinato tu-tutto." Sento la voce che gli viene meno. "...tutto." 

"Sirius, non fare così. Cosa è successo? Non può essere così grave. Vedrai che Remi ti perdonerà." 

"Io... io non merito il suo p... perdono. Mi sono comportato come un idiota. Remus... scusami..." Sento che inizia a tremare - sta piangendo? - e lo vedo alzarsi e scappare via. 

Sirius... *quello* era Sirius? Lo strafottente, imperturbabile Sirius? Oh mio Dio... 

Sono tentata di corrergli dietro ma non lo faccio per il solo motivo che sento dei suoni dietro la porta. 

"R-remus?" provo tentativamente. 

Nessuna risposta. 

"Remus?" dico più decisa. 

"Lily..." mi dice lui con una voce tremante. "Scusa ma se sei venuta a chiamarmi per studiare insieme, oggi non me la sento." 

"Non sono venuta a chiamarti per studiare. Sono venuta per stare un po' con te. Se vuoi possiamo parlare un pochino, che ne dici?" 

"No, Lily. Mi spiace. Non... non me la sento." A sentire la sua voce così, mi si stringe il cuore. 

"Va bene, come vuoi. Allora sto qui fuori e ti faccio un po' compagnia così, va bene?" 

"Non o-occorre. Non disturbarti per.. per uno come *me*." sento pronunciare l'ultima parola con disprezzo. "Tanto fra poche ore non ci sarò più. Me ne vado da scuola." 

"C-cosa??" Ma che sta dicendo Remus? E' impazzito? 

Vedo la porta che si apre appena. 

"Lily..." Lo guardo negli occhi che completamente rossi dal pianto - non lo avevo *mai* visto piangere, neppure quando i suoi genitori sono morti. Con la mano destra sta praticamente artigliandosi il braccio così forte che ha inciso la pelle... fiotti di sangue continuano a colare dai tagli aperti. 

Negli occhi ha una luce di follia che non gli avevo mai visto. 

Mi dispiace ammetterlo ma, in questo momento... ho paura di lui. 

"Oh mio Dio, Remus! Che stai facendo!" spingo in avanti per aprire di più la porta e lì per lì ci riesco. 

Ma, appena ho quasi finito di aprirla, lui si rende conto di ciò che sto facendo. Ecco che spalanca gli occhi e, prima di spingere la porta con tutta la sua forza, grida "Noo! Non ti avvicinare!" 

In un attimo sia io che la porta ci troviamo sbattute contro il muro dall'altra parte del corridoio. 

Poi... il nero più completo prende il sopravvento sui miei sensi. 

Mi risveglio, non so quanto tempo dopo, nel letto di uno dei ragazzi. Apro leggermente le tende e mi accorgo che sono in quello di Remus. 

Remus... ma come diamine ha fatto a spingermi così forte, scardinando addirittura la porta? Sembrava quasi... che in quel momento non fosse lui. 

Ma no, che vado a pensare? 

Cerco il ragazzo col mio sguardo e lo vedo accasciato davanti alla finestra. Sta piangendo - non emette suoni semplicemente perché non riesce a respirare fra un singhiozzo e l'altro. 

Sento il mio cuore spezzarsi a quella vista. 

Gli corro incontro - un dolore lancinante alla spalla mi fa capire che la botta che ho preso prima non mi ha lasciata illesa - e lo abbraccio stretto. 

Inizia a farfugliare, tenta di nuovo di allontanarmi ma non glielo permetto. Alla fine si rilassa fra le mie braccia e continua a piangere. 

Non so cosa sia successo ma mi sono perfettamente resa conto che è qualcosa di grave. Remus è sempre stato un tipo calmo e controllato. Non si era mai lasciato andare. Mai. 

E invece ciò che sto stringendo fra le braccia è una persona in frantumi. 

Sento le lacrime salirmi agli occhi "Remus, ti prego... dimmi cosa è successo. Mi fai morire a vederti così e non sapere se posso aiutarti." 

"Io... nessuno può aiutarmi. Io... Noi... non ci meritamo l'aiuto di nessuno. Guarda cosa ti abbiamo fatto prima... ti abbiamo rotto qualcosa?" 

"No" mento io. "E... cosa intendi con 'noi'? Perché parli al plurale? Smettila di piangerti addosso e dimmi cosa hai che non va. Sei la persona più dolce e sensibile che io conosca." 

Lo vedo alzare lo sguardo, un sorriso inquietante - che stia davvero impazzendo? - stampato sul viso. Un brivido freddo mi corre giù per la schiena. "E' proprio questo il problema. Io non sono una persona. E non sono per niente così dolce e sensibile come tu credi." 

Si alza in piedi e, rivolgendomi le spalle, sussurra lentamente "Quello che sto per dirti, anche se mi rendo conto che finirà la nostra amicizia, ti farà capire che è meglio se mi stai lontana. E capirai pure perché ho deciso di andarmene da scuola." 

Remus... che diamine sta succedendo? Cosa è successo? Che ti ha fatto Sirius? 

Se è qualcosa di così terribile *giuro* che lo uccido con le mie mani! 

"Andartene dalla scuola? Oh mio Dio, Remi, ma che cavolo stai dicendo? Dimmi che stai scherzando! E per quale motivo? E' colpa di Sirius??" 

"No, lui non c'entra niente. O almeno, non è colpa sua ciò che sta succedendo. Vorrei solo chiederti di non dire a nessuno ciò che sentirai adesso." 

"Lo sai che puoi fidarti di me, Remi. E niente farà cambiare l'idea che mi sono fatta di te." 

Rimane voltato verso la porta, dandomi le spalle. Vedo che si è irrigidito. Sta qualche minuto in silenzio e capisco che devo solo aspettare che si senta pronto a parlare. 

Poi, dal niente, sussurra "Io sono un licantropo." 

Licantropo? Mi prende in giro? Io sono seriamente preoccupata per lui. 

"Dai, Remus, non scherzare, dimmi qual è il problema." 

Lo vedo mettersi in ginocchio ed ecco che rinizia a piangere, a lamentarsi. Il suono sembra quasi inumano. 

Poi si calma per un attimo e riprende a parlare, con la voce che trema. "Vorrei che fosse tutto uno scherzo." 

"Remus... ma..." 

Ed ecco che capisco che, per quanto tutto sembri impossibile, Remus non sta mentendo. 

"Sì, sono un dannatissimo licantropo. E ieri Sirius e gli altri mi hanno scoperto. Ora lo sai anche te, quindi hai un buon motivo pure tu per lasciarmi qui da solo." 

Mi accorgo che in questo momento devo sembrare una scema. Non riesco a dire niente. 

Lo vedo che si siede vicino al letto di Sirius, appoggiandosi al letto con la schiena e stringendosi forte le gambe contro il corpo. 

Mi fa quasi tenerezza. 

Sopra la paura, sopra il timore, sopra il pregiudizio... questo non è un mostro. Questo è... questo è Remus. 

"Non piangere, ti prego..." mi avvicino e lo abbraccio ancora una volta. Sento sotto di me il suo corpo fragile che trema. 

So' che dovrei temere la creatura che ho davanti. Però, licantropo o no, questo è Remus, la persona più gentile e carismatica che io abbia mai avuto la fortuna di conoscere fino ad ora. 

"Sirius ha detto che... c-che sono solo un b-bastardo perché non... perché non gli ho detto prima che ero un li-licantropo. Lui mi ha visto s-stamani mentre tornavo nel dormitorio e... ha capito tutto." Lo sento dire fra i singhiozzi "Ha detto che non voleva scoprirlo così, v-voleva che glielo avessi detto io chi... *cosa* sono." 

Non so cosa dirgli per confortarlo. Non *so* se sono in grado di confortarlo. Tutto ciò che posso fare è stare qui ad aspettare che si calmi, stringendolo forte per fargli sapere che ci sono. 

"Sirius è distrutto... l'ho visto prima fuori ed è distrutto. Lo sai come è fatto... ha una boccaccia enorme e parla prima di rendersi conto di cosa stia dicendo" 

"No... il problema è che h-ha ragione. Non sarei mai d-dovuto venire qui... vi ho messo in pericolo per quasi due anni senza che voi lo s-sapeste... non è giusto..." 

Due anni? Da così tanto tempo tiene questo segreto in sé? Deve essere stata dura, povero Remus... 

"Non hai messo in pericolo nessuno. Sappiamo che non ci avresti mai fatto del male." 

Si tira su di scatto e mi da le spalle. Torna verso la finestra ed improvvisamente si mette ad urlare. "Ecco, infatti! Voi invece non sapete proprio nulla! Quando... quando la luna si avvicina, l'unica cosa che desidero è avventarmi su qualcuno, chiunque, e mordere... dilaniare... uccidere. Foste voi o altri, non farebbe nessuna differenza per il lupo. Io ne verrei distrutto, ma il lupo sarebbe contento di essersi nutrito." 

Non riesco a dire niente. Non lo avevo mai visto così. 

Le spalle sembrano cadere, improvvisamente mi sembra stanco e solo. Incredibilmente solo. "Lily... puoi l-lasciarmi un po' da solo. Per favore." 

Mi alzo rispettando la sua richiesta. "Non fare cretinate però" 

Alza lentamente la testa e mi fa un mezzo sorriso. Le lacrime continuano a cadergli calde e salate lungo quel volto così triste. 

Mi allontano camminando lentamente. Sono scossa per ciò che è appena successo ma decisa più che mai a cercare Sirius. 

Dobbiamo parlare. 

**TBC...**


End file.
